Leather
by kit fisto's boyfriend
Summary: Iggy and Fang have been friends in school for a long time, they talk once in a while during the few classes they share, what neither of them know is that they both have a crush on each other. FIGGY! It's a sweet story, both character's POV. All of this thanks to lovely James Patterson :D
1. Chapter 1

IGGY

I sit down and close my eyes. I know it doesn't change anything, but, at least this way, somehow, I feel normal. I breathe once and then again, my feet well placed on to cold ground, my arms crossed and my back straightened.

I feel the light touch of people walking around me, people I sincerely don't care abou.t Tiny breezes crash against me as they rush by. I concentrate on the odors. There's voices, many of course, each one easily recognizable, but I prefer concentrating on the smells, it makes it more entertaining.

There are some unpleasant smells and others, for some reason, quiet nice. Some unknown, some recognizable, some basically forgettable.

With my eyes still closed, I keep on waiting, trying to recognize the rhythms of the steps, the lavish symphonies, as well as the disordered. I still though, concentrate my mind more on the smells. Strawberries, chocolate, dust, grass, new car, sweat, rain, dirt… On and on, people keep on walking close by, yet I still can't find you.

I breathe deeply, this time only sighing, noticing that people are no longer passing by. The steps had diminished, the chats only increase on both numbers and volume.

I'm still not able to find you.

The bell rings and the teacher comes in. The door shuts closed behind the trail of cigarette smoke.

Some decide to quiet down while some others keep on with their talking, ignoring the authority's presence. The man ignoring everybody else, does straight to the front of the room and begins to write on the board. Not many notice, but the shrieking of the wasted markers sliding against the surface is tediously annoying.

I tell myself that I have to give up for the day, it's not the first time that you don't come to school, after all you do hate it. I tell myself to not mind, after all, I know that you don't care if you see me or not, yet disappointment drowns me.

The teacher begins to talk about last week's topics. I already know them by memory, so I just sit in silence and count the seconds in my head. Four hundred and twenty eight seconds later you come storming into the room.

The first thing I notice is your smell. Peculiar, somehow tasty and slightly chilly. Cologne, maybe, or pure essence? "Sorry, sir, I missed the bus." That's always your explanation. I hear your breath a bit accelerated, you ran, and also smell a dim smell of sweat, but it's not unpleasant like most. You are standing by the door and you close it right behind you, waiting for permission to walk over to your seat. The teacher grunts, and he must have nodded, for your head to your seat. When you walk by me you touch my shoulder. I'm not sure it it's my head playing tricks on me or if you really rubbed against me. In the moment, I don't care, I just smile.

Once I realize that someone, or even you, might have seen my reaction, I dim my joy down. Still, I can't resist. I turn my head slightly to the right to catch your scent before it mixes away in the air.

The class continues and I try to count again, but I find myself interrupted by your voice. Your voice is deep and soft, almost as if you were dragging it around, direct and serious. You ask something about the topic. I am tempted to answer, but just as I open my mouth another student takes it away from me. You thank her and I go back to my counting.

I stop for a moment and count the voices that are on the classroom, then I count the once that come from your side of the room. I'm sitting in the back, for you normally always take a seat in the back. You are two chairs in front of me and to the right, too far to be able to talk to you.

I let the minutes pass.

The bell rings and I wait for everyone to leave. I take out my white cane from my bag and stand up. I hear your voice, yours as well as the teacher's. I go to a sudden stop, though, worrying of being too obvious, I continue towards the door. I open it and go to the hall. I try to pay attention to the noises from everyone outside so I don't crash into anybody. I wait a bit, I wait for you, but the voices begin to die out and I notice that I might be late for my next class.

It usually never happens, I'm very careful about it, and when it happens, the person I crash into stops to help me. This time, though, he doesn't. A boy, who smells of deodorant pushes me against the wall and walks away. Accidentally or not, it's strong. It gets me mad, not that angry, but I decide to speak out, "Watch out man." I shake it off but can't walk. I'm stunned again by that special smell. Your smell. I wait.

"Hey, Iggy, aren't you supposed to have someone walk you to your classes?" Your voice, again, so good.

I get nervous but I don't let it show. "Yeah, well, she asked me once if I could do it alone, and I accidentally told her that I could. She forgot about my existence ever since." I sigh, "I _can_ do it by myself though, it's just everyone else's problem that they can't see where they are going." I have probably said too much, but I don't panic, for you juggle along.

"Well, I know that guy, I'll ask him to be more careful then."

"Nah, that's okay, I can handle it."

I decide to head to my classroom now, I know the bell will ring soon. Being blind at this school won't give you special privileges. I think I have left you behind yet your footsteps follow alongside mine. I smile, so I decide to turn away from you.

"So, do you have a partner for the project yet?" Your voices is soothing.

"What project?"

"You weren't paying attention in class, were you?" Your tone is playful, something I don't notice on your voice often, melodic almost, "I asked Mr. Rider if we could work on It together. He said that it's okay as long as we both put equal effort on the paper."

I smile, both excitement and shame run through my head, "I really don't know what project you're talking about."

"Is that a yes, though?" I picture you smiling.

"Yes, of course."

"Alright then, we'll talk later?" You out your arm on my shoulder and then walk away.

You come to me later during the day, right before our Math class starts, and before you can say anything I ask you where you live. You quickly answer me, but the teacher interrupts us. You can't say anything after that and you take your seat. The entire class I wait anxiously, and at the very end you wait with me for everyone else to leave.

"So, is it okay if we go to your house after school today?"

"Yeah no problem, we'll have to walk, though, is that alright?" Your breath now smells of peppermint.

"No problem, I will meet you by the statue after school, okay?"

"Yes, I will be there."


	2. Chapter 2

FANG

School ends.

Just as the bell rings I take my things and shove them inside my bag. Not caring to stop at my locker, I run across the halls, hurrying to get to the statue, where we had planned to see each other.

I'm feet away from the main door when one of my teachers steps in front of me, "You are not allowed to run on the halls, Fang, that will be detention for tomorrow." I nod twice and keep walking towards the door. "Wait, sir." The man steps on my way again, "You will wait here with me for some time while you explain to me the reason for your misbehavior." I roll my eyes and he grumps, "Well?"

I think about telling him how I have been waiting for this moment the entire year, how long I've dreamt of spending actually time with you, alone. I want to tell him how today I wanted to surprise you by showing up at our meeting place before you did so I could give you a little scare tease. I think about telling him that my heart had rushed faster than ever when you had agreed to do the project with me and how it stopped with anxiety the second the bell announced it was finally time to see you. But I reconsider and I make up a quick stupid excuse.

I wait next to the teacher as he gives me a list of reasons why it is dangerous to run in the halls. I nod every ten seconds as I watch through the window doors, intending to find your blonde hair in the middle of the crowd of both teachers and teenagers. Seven nods into the search I find you.

There, leaning your left shoulder against the statue of the Tiger, your right hand running on the stone's surface, exploring the figure under your skin. I smile, impatiently waiting for the moment when I can finally walk over to you and say hello for the third time in the day. I keep on looking at your every move, intrigued entirely by you.

The teacher, after some time, finally gets distracted with another running student and I quickly leave the building. I see you but I'm not sure how I should approach, whether I should sneak up on you like I planned or if I should just go over and say hello. I notice I'm losing a lot of time thinking, staring at you, and take my chances with the surprise.

I walk over towards you very slowly. You're still leaned against the statue, looking the opposite way from me. I stop right behind you, ready to give you my little scare. Just as I open my mouth you turn around, and here we are, standing face to face, less than two inches apart.

The first thing I look at are your eyes, simply beautiful. Blue, with the slight shine of polished metal yet they are tender like the sky. A storm of emotions and thoughts to be shared.

I find myself smiling still with my mouth wide open. My stare lowers to your thin lips, also curved into a smile. I fight the urge to grab you and kiss you, only our own breaths separating us from each other. You're the one to break our silence.

"Hi."

"Hello." Your smile slowly fades away, leaving a hint of coy embarrassment behind. I hide mine as well, somehow sensing that you were able to perceive it.

"You took long enough."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I want to tell you how sorry I am, explain the reason that I was late. I want to tell you that my excitement to see you got me in trouble, but I don't mind. "Had to go to the restroom."

You frown slightly clearly not believing my excuse.

"So, uhm, let's go." You take out your white cane and wait for me to start walking. "Go on, I'll follow you." I start walking towards my house, making sure that you are right there with me with every step I take.

You walk securely, almost knowing your way. Now, unlike school, you couldn't crash against other people, so I could see you walk steadily. I want to ask you so many questions, but I'm afraid of sounding stupid. Once again, you're the one to start the conversation.

"So, what exactly is it we have to do?"

"What?"

"For the project." Your white smile makes me warm up.

"Yeah, I," I stop for a moment trying hard to ignore your presence and remember, "I actually forgot." I knew there was a project, I had heard Mrs. Raven say it out loud, but as soon as the word project got processed in my head, I turned over to you. You were obviously day dreaming. I had noticed you doing that before. Whenever a subject had to be explained again you would close your eyes. Other times, like today, you just 'looked' up at the ceiling and played with your pencil, tapping it into your desk.

"Wait, what?" You turn to me, still walking. "You don't remember what we're supposed to do?" For a second I think you are sincerely angry, or at least annoyed, but then you smile once again. I begin to enjoy the sight of your grins. "I thought I was the only one who escaped into reverie on that class."

I do a short jiggle, "I guess not."

We continue walking. Your face is turned ahead, me, on the other hand, can't seem to take my eyes off you. Every step you take as secure as the last one, when you cane touches a stone on the sidewalk you either skip it or go around it. Your eyes are glimmering with the reflection of the sunlight.

"We'll ask someone once we get home." The word home makes me shiver. We are now going to have a moment alone, finally, after so long of only small talking and bumping into each other. You and me.

* * *

_Now I know that some of you, my dear readers, don't like the fact that it's written like this, using You instead of either Fang or Iggy. But I wanted to try it, and it also kinda shows, I think, that during those moments, the only thing they think about is each other. Hope it doesn't fuck up the whole thing. :D_


	3. Chapter 3

IGGY

We arrive to your house and you open the door, letting me in before entering yourself. I consider it being a gentleman's gesture and I end up smiling to myself.

I say hi to your Mom and you do as well. I sense her being on a rush by her tone of voice and her rushed steps, "I'm late for work darling, take care." She then turns to me, "Help yourself with whatever, dear, this is your house." I nod my head and say thank you. You and I both stand in the middle of the living room until we hear the garage door close shut.

"So, do you… uhm do you want something to drink?" I turn to you and smile faintly, "I got milk and water, soda, apple juice?" I follow you to the kitchen as you open the fridge, waiting for my answer.

"Water's fine, thank you."

You go to the other side of the kitchen and take out a glass from a drawer, then you hand me both the bottle of water and the glass. "Serve yourself."

I gulp down some of the cold water while I listen to your breathing and your tapping fingers against the counter. We stay in silence for a while.

I know you are shy, I've noticed it the entire year as I listen to conversations of you and other students. They will always start talking to you and your answers are always short and quick. After a while the others would give up trying to cause interest in you and the conversation would come to a dry end. You don't eat lunch by yourself, but you do so quietly and slowly, spending most of your time inside the cafeteria.

With me, though, you let yourself show. At least most of the time. In class for example, you always tend to ask me questions about whatever topic we're going through. That's probably the only reason why I pay attention in class, so I can answer your questions whenever you have one. On the halls, sometimes you walk next to me and we talk about whatever is in our minds. Most of the time, it is you who invades my mind, but I try to hide it the best I can.

I wonder why you are quiet now, is it because we're at your house? In times when there is nothing to say I normally count the seconds, this time though, I carefully listen to you. Of course you're not saying anything, you are probably thinking about what to say, but I am able to make out your breathing and your heart beat. We're sitting real close to each other, I'm sure of it. Too close maybe, but I like it, and you don't seem to dislike it either.

I slowly move my leg to my right and rest it gently next to yours. At first I'm scared that you might pull away, however, once our knees are right next to each other I notice that your heartbeat fastens, as well as mine.

"Shit!" You jump up from your stool, "Uhh." I immediately close my legs, ready for whatever insults you're about to give me. _How can I be so stupid, that was too obvious!_

"So—sorry," I don't want to face you, I just place my hands between my knees, trying to find the right excuse, maybe if I fake that I didn't notice what I was doing you would understand, "I – I just…"

"Wait, Iggy, let me just answer this… Mom? Yeah, alright, I know Angel is at her friend's house, I'll go pick her up later, ok?" Blessed be your mother for saving me from an explanation, now I have time to think of something. Maybe I can just say that… that… crap! Who am I kidding, you noticed.

"Ok bye then."

I sit still, waiting for you to say something.

"Sorry, that was my mom, I had it on vibrate," You sit one the stool next to me again, "It scared the shit out of me."

"Oh, so that's why you jumped up?" I try my best to hide my relieve.

"Uhh, yeah."

There's more silence.

"Hey, let's go get my computer, I can ask Nudge about that project."

"Sure." I nod and smile.

"Come," You take me by the hand, which catches me off-guard. "I'll guide you. Don't crash into the walls alright?"

The touch of your hand sends a slight shiver up my arm. I smile, hoping that you aren't looking at me at the moment. I had only touched your hand once before and it was a complete accident. It is so smooth. I try to enjoy the moment, closing my eyes and engraving your touch into my memory.

"We're here now," We step into your room, "Welcome."

"Can I get a tour?" I would do this by my own normally, using my cane, but I had left it on your living room. And, also, I didn't want to let go of your hand.

"Sure." You take me into a small tour of your room, letting me explore all of the furniture and the walls with my free hand. In the walls you have many posters hanged, once my fingers touch one you immediately describe the scene of it. We make our way to your bookcase and I touch something that intrigues me. I take the book in my hand and open it up, letting go of your hand for a moment. I recognize it, touching the little spots through the thick pages.

"You have a book in Braille?" I take my left hand and begin to read. "Wait, you're learning Braille?" I run my fingers through the sings of the cover. _Braille for Dummies. _I can't help but giggle.

"What? Uh," You take the heavy book away from me, a bit annoyed, "I just—I wanted—it seemed interesting."

I turn to you and smile coyly. I can hear a thud into your desk, probably the book, and then you turn on the computer. "I'll see if Nudge's online."

I decide to drop the subject of the book, knowing that it had gotten you edgy, but I can't let it go so quickly. Why would you be trying to learn Braille? I ponder about it for a while as I wait for you to contact Nudge. I lay on your bed and lean my head against the headrest. Your smell invades my senses. I still can't seem to recognize it, it is so _you_. I let the scent cover me and I take one of the pillows in my hand, sneakily brushing it against my nose.

"Iggy?"

I open up my eyes, wishing I could see your face. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" I can hear you typing on the computer's keyboard.

"Do you have a computer?"

"Yes, at my house."

"What do you use it for?"

I wonder about the question for a moment.

"Sorry, I—I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," I smile, telling you that the question didn't make me uncomfortable. "Not for much, I guess. Music, some homework, for when my guests need it… to feel normal I guess."

There's silence.

"Have you always been…"

"Blind?"

You hesitate for a second, "Yeah."

"Since birth." And I hand you another smile, hoping that you're able to see it. "Nobody has asked me that before, they are either too scared or they just don't care."

"I care." That's probably the fastest you have ever responded to anything I've said. Your answer only makes my heart heat up. I hug the pillow tightly against my chest.

There's silence again, your breath, as well as mine, gets thicker. "I'm—I'm asking Nudge right now."

I hear you typing hastily into the keyboard, also a few clicks on the mouse.

"It's about everything we have learned in the past semester, and we have to write some essays as well." You slow down at the end of the sentence. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"She says the project isn't due until next month."

"Oh, that's alright I guess." More time to spend together.

"Do you want to start right now?"

I think about your question for a second, we have an entire month to finish the project, that means a month long to see you after school, I am not thinking about wasting it. "Can't we start some other day?"

You also seem to take a moment to think, "Yeah, fine by me." I hear the chair creaking and then I feel you sitting down on the bed next to me. Our waists encounter next to each other, only some thin layers of fabric standing between our skins. A tingle rises from my toes to my forehead as I feel your body so close to me. Suddenly I panic, "Uh, you want to watch a movie?"

There's an awkward silence and then you chuckle, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, a movie."

You turn to me now, I feel your breath inches away from my mouth, causing me to heat up again. "You want to _watch_ a movie?"

"Ye—oh." I giggle and you join me, "Well, _you_ can watch the movie while you tell me what you see, you know, only the important stuff."

You stand up, still laughing, and walk over to the bookshelf, "What about a horror movie, there's not many important scenes and, well, you can basically know when somebody will die because of the music."

I jump up from the bed and walk over to you, still a bit embarrassed, with my hands on my pockets, "Sure, let's… let's _watch_ that movie."


	4. Chapter 4

FANG

I walk out to the living room and you follow close behind. You ask me to read the tittle of the movies on my hands and I read them slowly to you. Just before I finish, you choose a movie. With one of your fingers you point at the want you wanted, "This one, the third movie." I take the CD on my hand and put it on the DVD player.

I sit on the couch and take your arm to guide you next to me. We sit closely next to each other, our legs leaning against each other. I look over to you, you're smiling. I smile back and click play on the remote control.

"Is there anything happening?" Your face is turned to the TV.

"Not much, it's the titles and there's only pictures of what I'm guessing are the main characters."

"Oh."

Time goes b slowly and I find myself staring at you instead of watching the movie. You are tranquil, clearly listening to the movie and paying attention to what is happening.

"Fang, what's going on?"

"What?" I get nervous and turn to the ground.

"The movie, tell me, I can hear the suspense music, you know."

"Oh, yeah, right." I shake my head, for a second I had forgotten that you were blind. I tell you what I see on the screen and then you smile again. One of the secondary characters in the movie dies and you turn to me. Your eyes, blue and beautiful, I feel them staring into me, even though it's not possible, you are able to read me. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I grab my own hands and massage my knuckles.

"Do you think I'm good looking?"

I caress my fingers faster now, my heart beat accelerates, "Uh, what?"

"Yeah, do you think people consider me, you know, cute."

I blink uncontrollably, trying not to stare at you, somehow feeling that you are able to see me. Of course you are cute, you are beautiful! Just look at you, and you're nice. And, God! How much do I want to tell you everything that you are, perfection through my eyes. "Yeah, I… I guess so."

You sigh, but you don't turn around.

I decide this is a good time to ask you, so I go for it. "Who do you like?"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, how do you know if you like someone if you can't… if you can't see."

You turn away but then your concentration comes back at me, "I don't know, I guess their personality. I can hear what they say and pay attention to his… I mean… to their…." You blush and you look away again.

I can feel myself blushing too. "Wait, so you like a guy?" I try my best to hide my excitement.

You hesitate for a while, "Well, uhm… no…"

"But you just said…"

There's silence between us, but the movie keeps on playing. More suspense music comes up.

"You pay attention to his what?"

I can feel you getting warm but you don't pull your leg away from mine.

"To his voice and what… what he says." This time you don't smile.

"So you're gay?" I wonder for a while about what to say and if I should continue, if it's the right moment to tell you or if I should tell you at all.

"What?"

"Because… I am."

Again there's silence, but now I can see a dim smile on your face.

"I guess I am then." You give it up, your smile, and you giggle.

I slightly push my leg against yours and it makes you turn towards me.

"So, who do you like?"

"You tell me first." You are still holding on to your smile.

"Uh, I can't tell you." Suddenly I'm thankful that you aren't able to see my cheeks turn pink.

"Why not?"

"If you tell me, then I'll tell you."

"I'll give you a hint." I think about it and agree.

"Alright."

"But then you'll tell me, Fang."

I hesitate on my head, but build up the courage, what else is there to do. "Fine."

"He…" You stop for a second and then sigh, "He smells like leather."

I think about your answer for a while as you continue to heat up, looking away, your smile lingering on your lips.

I look down to your trembling leg and my nose catches a sent. I move my left arm slightly, to fix my hair, and remember. My leather jacket. I smile hard and laugh at myself.

"What?" You turn to me, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Well, now you."

I turn to you and lean over, planting a kiss on your soft lips. They are everything I ever imagined and more. The lips of an angel.

I pull way to see you smiling once again, your eyes lost in space. "You." I whisper.

We chuckle together for a moment, our faces less than an inch away from each other. This time, it's you who kisses me, this time the kiss is long and full of longing.


End file.
